My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic
My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic is a fanfic written by Toa Coy, being edited by Blazikenking and revised by Cades the Sharkbear, that functions as a crossover between LEGO’s Bionicle franchise and .__TOC__ Summary "This is set after the end of the seires for FiM while it is just before the Toa Mata are to arrive, the story is over a week or two. This is a story written for the love of bionicle and how that world would fit in mlp." - Toa Coy On the Island of Mane Nui six stars call to heroes to save the inhabitiants from a long forgotten evil. Meanwhile in Equestria, the same six stars have not been seen since the rise of Nightmare Moon. What is the connection to these two distant lands share? Overview The story starts by explaining the background information of the two alicorns who once ruled over a far off land with normal looking ponies but with strange powers, as well to how Discord came to be. Then the story shifts to present day, where a Ta-pony named Takua is going about his day to day life. Takua woke up after having a strange dream, something that has been happening for a month now. Turaga Vakama summons him to his hut where he gives Takua a mission to gather several stones from the Turaga of each of the Koros, or at least the main six Koros. Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle is staying up late to study the sky, and sees the new stars appear. Not knowing how they came to be she writes a letter to Princess Celestia about it, having Spike send the details of the observation to Princess Celestia for analysis. When Celestia reads the report to Princess Luna, who is in charge of the stars, Luna faints. She has a vision of the past, and saw a being that appeared to be Nightmare Moon. During Luna's vision, she saw six ponies face this "Nightmare Moon". Each pony had a cutie mark shaped like a mask, and each one had armor on. When the "Nightmare Moon" spoke, it did not have Luna's voice, but instead a male one. Near the end of the vision the six ponies spoke the word "Unity" and a beam of light hit the "Nightmare Moon" which encased him in a crystal with a small shadow splitting off from it. Luna wakes up, wondering if it was a dream, and retells it to a relieved Celestia. Takua goes to the village of Ga-Koro the next day to talk to Turaga Nokama, but first he must brave a boat ride with Macku. Takua regrets not walking to the village. When the two make it to the village, Takua has to rest a minute to clear his head. Takua talks with Nokama and learns that a pony by the name of Hahli hid the stone at Nokama's request. Hahli was not in the village but in Ce-Koro; the one place Takua does not like to go. Twilight and her friends discuss the six stars and why they appeared. Rainbow Dash says that she should name the stars after them and the others give her the 'not now' look. Twilight says that this might be an omen while Pinkie says it has something to do with masks and robots. Spike comes in with a letter from Celestia and all of them learn of what happen to Luna and of the second "Nightmare Moon." When Takua is about to enter Ce-koro he runs into the Ga-pony, Hahli, and tells her that he was looking for her. She replies to him by his name and mentions Jaller as well. Takua askes about how she knew both him and Jaller, and she tells him that she was seeing Jaller and he talked about Takua a lot. Both were quiet on their way back to Ga-Koro until a muaka appears in front of them. Takua wonders why it's shoulders and eyes were different when it attacks them. Both of them think that it was over when a golden sphere appeares around them and a golden aura around Takua's horn. Not questioning what was going on the, two run away, knocking the muaka over. Turaga Vakama, Jaller, and Kapura, arrive at Ga-koro for a meeting with Turaga Nokama when they see Takua and Hahli come out of the forest and crash into the ground. The bubble around the two disappears and causes the two to face-plant into the sand. When all five get to Nokama's hut, Vakama gives Takua the third degree for not getting the Toa Stone. Meanwhile, Hahli goes to the east garden to get the stone that she hid. Nokama calls Vakama out for putting too much pressure onto Takua, and that he was doing what he was told by her. During this time Hahli went to the east garden and got the toa stone. When she returned the meeting between the Turaga and Ta-ponies where more tamed. Later that night, in Ponyville, Twilight is still looking at the stars to see if they've moved. Luna appears to her and explains that she is going to use a spell to allow Twilight to go to the dream world. While there they saw a convenction between the two alicorn brothers, who were named Mata Nui and Teridax. During these Takua was having his own dream which was of Twilight and the other elements' defeat of Nightmare Moon. It was during Luna and Twilight's journey Mata Nui seemed to talk to both of them. Once both of them awoke, or in Luna's case walking out, they began to go about there days. Luna recorded what happen in the dream world when her mirror changed into Nightmare Moon. Once Nightmare explained how she survived the elements, she caused Luna to see how Nightmare began by using the dream world. During that Luna was shock to learn that she was taken advantage of by the piece of the makuta, which started the deveploment of Nightmare Moon. When she was back to the present Luna began to think about this new information. What happen next made her come out of her thoughts, Nightmare come out of the mirror as a filly and called Luna Mama. Given what Luna has seen she did accept Nightmare, even if it was out of her knowledge. When she asked nightmare why the jump from green with envy to world domination the filly explain what the makuta's plan was. During this Luna saw another side to Nightmare and it shocked her, this was not a monster bent on causing the end of the world but a child born only to destroy then be rid of once that was done. While the two were having a moment Celestia entered the room with an old map form an expordion to the Nuian's first homeland. When Tia didn't get a response she lowered the map and saw Luna hugging a filly that looked familar. Meanwhile Takua was sent to Po-Wahi the next moring with Macku as his transport since she was to trade with the pony at the dock. Once they arrived and Macku finished her dealing they headed towards Po-koro only for the two to get lost. Which the two ended up in Onu-wahi and had to back track to a fork in the road that they took a wrong turn on. When they got close to Po-koro they saw the gates were closed and a pack of Nui-Jaga climbing on the scupturals outside of the natural stone wall of the village. Macku ran towards the gate of the village but this caused the rahi to chase after her. Takua thinking quickly used his saddlebags and his voice. This caused the rahi to go towards him while the gate opened for her, just when Takua was about to be lunch for the rahi before he dissapeared with magic only to appear inside the village. Masks Masks in this story serve as the cutie marks for the Bionicle Ponified cast. While there are multiple cutie marks featuring the same mask, no two ponies act the same way. Toa, Turaga, and some others, can call upon the mask's powers the same way a unicorn would magic. The Masks also act as a time seal for the ponies, the time seal allows them to live for as long as alicorns. Upon completing their destiny the pony's seal weakens. OCs and other things from other fan works *Technia, Owned by Blazikenking, is a side character that is the owner/friend of a Bordakh, named Blue. *Goldrax, Owned by Biolaj1998, is a shadow pony and importiant for later chapters. *Shades, Owned by gh152, are foot soliders of any shadow user. *Wubsy, based on "Fun with Changelings" Sequel/contiuation My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks is a direct sequel to My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic, this story is closer to the first year of bionicle but with the plots from the first story carried over. Side Stories Technia and Blue Trivia *Most of the Bionicle characters that are ponified are of the elements fire, water, air, earth, stone, and ice; As such if there is not a canon name then it is an original character. *Av-ponies are base on the Av-Matoran and follow the idea that they were amoung the first ponies to have elemently ablities. They are alicorns because of their powerful magic, also they have an ablity to change color and hide their horns and wings. 'The others follow either unicorn, pegasi, or earth pony: Ta, Ko, Su, Vo, De, and Ce are unicorns due to there being magic spells for controling their elements; Le, Ba, and Fa are pegasi because of there element's nature of control; Oun, Po, Fe, and Bo are earth ponies do to their element's relation to the ground. *Ga-ponies are not listed above as they are mer/seaponies and have the earth pony form so they can interact with the other ponies. Gallery :My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic image gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover